


Kyubey and the Two Brothers

by Psyga315



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Human Kyubey, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Kyubey done goofed with a few contracts he's made and so he is confronted by the creators of Remnant's humanity, The Two Brothers, to see what he can do to fix this situation he's created.





	Kyubey and the Two Brothers

This was peculiar. Usually when an Incubator is killed, another one would immediately be teleported to its corpse and eat it. So why was _this_ Incubator in a white space? The Incubator pondered as he saw two men stand in front of him. One made of pure light, the other of pure shadow.

“Do you know why you’re here?” One of them, the light, asked.

“No.” Kyubey looked blankly at the two people. They were definitely Gods. Kyubey had encountered many of them in his search for more power. Predictably, many of them found his methods to be evil. And he found many of those gods to be assholes at best, hypocrites at worst.

The Shinju-sama? Didn’t let Kyubey use girls to stop the heat death but certainly didn’t mind using those very girls as sacrifices for its own gain.

The Helheim Forest? Filthy little hoarding snake who decimates entire civilizations for his little game, yet refused to let Kyubey borrow at least _one_ of his Women of the Beginning for the greater good.

The Holy Grail? Never before had Kyubey saw a greater evil. While they were both wish granters, at least Kyubey didn’t intentionally twist the wish to its darkest interpretation.

So Kyubey, while having his usual poker face, had a very venomous tone of voice. These two pricks are no different than those parasites.

“You gave powers to humans who weren’t ready for them.” The dark man said.

“I have seen the creatures you have created. _Far_ more vicious than what _my_ system would generate. If there’s something humanity wasn’t ready for, it would be those monstrosities.” Kyubey replied.

“They came _before-_ ” The light man held his arm in front of the dark man.

“Brother… Please.” The light man calmly spoke, which had the dark brother pacified. “It’s true that the Grimm are something that humanity wasn’t ready for, but we made sure they were able to fight them off. You, on the other hand, threw a wrench into that system by creating those Magical Girls.”

“They had a lot of magical potential and they wanted a wish in return for their servitude.” Kyubey responded.

“So, you gave them powers that were akin to _gods_?” The Dark Brother asked.

“No. That was _their_ magic potential. They were able to become more powerful than I can ever imagine.” Kyubey tilted its head.

“Worst still, you got their mother wrapped in this mess as well!” The Dark Brother growled.

“I didn’t expect a woman to have that same potential… Then again, she _was_ emotionally ruined by what happened to her daughters. So I gave her-”

“The keys to _my_ creations!?” The Dark Brother then flung a dark flame towards Kyubey, instantly roasting him like a marshmallow. He breathed a bit before another Kyubey popped into existence and proceeded to eat the other Kyubey’s corpse.

“Again, that was _her_ magical potential. She just wished to make humanity suffer for what they did. I had nothing to do with it.” Kyubey said. The Light Brother then bellowed out.

“No. You didn’t.” That’s when the Light Brother grabbed Kyubey by the throat. “This… This is _your_ mess. And you made humanity wrapped up into that mess as well. As such, you’re going to get humanity _out_ of that mess.”

“How so?” Kyubey asked. The Light Brother thought about it.

“By helping them.” He replied.

“So, making more magical girls to fix the problems caused by magical girls. Real smart.” Kyubey’s pink eyes just stared into the bright abyss that was the brother’s body.

“No, you will _walk_ among the humans. You will _talk_ with the humans… You will _be_ human.” The Light Brother said.

“I tried that disguise once, but my face couldn’t change, so it creeped girls out. Plus it nets me unwanted attention from their authorities.” Kyubey said.

“Which is why I will send your soul into the body of a small boy. Each time you die, you will inhabit another body, and so forth, until your mess is cleaned up. _Then_ you are free to leave this world forever.” The Light Brother said.

“Surely _that_ is _much_ more pleasant than having girls give up their souls to become magical girls for simple wishes like cake.” Kyubey said.

“Time is of the essence, Brother. Who knows how many humans are suffering thanks to this monster.” The Dark Brother spoke.

“… Very well. Kyubey, from today on, you will be our pawn, forever playing a game of chess against the woman known as Salem. It will end when _she_ is dead… or we _all_ die.” With that, the Light Brother crushed Kyubey’s neck.

* * *

Kyubey remembered that conversation. He also recalled another cell of Incubators who bit off more than they can chew by trying to trap a God. Perhaps it should be a lesson to never mess with Gods. Something he should tell his allies once he gets out of this hell hole.

But for now, he must look upon his new batch of students, all eager to hear his speech. Kyubey sighed and walked to the podium’s microphone.

“I’ll… keep this brief.”


End file.
